warrenzevonfandomcom-20200215-history
I'll Sleep When I'm Dead (An Anthology)
I'll Sleep When I'm Dead (An Anthology) is a greatest hits album by American rock singer/songwriter Warren Zevon, released in 1996. Track listing Disc One #"Frank and Jesse James" (Zevon) – 5:03 #"Hasten Down the Wind" (Zevon) – 4:48 #"Poor Poor Pitiful Me" (Zevon) – 3:13 #"I'll Sleep When I'm Dead" (Zevon) – 3:12 #"Carmelita" (Zevon) – 3:26 #"Desperados Under the Eaves" (Zevon) – 4:05 #"Johnny Strikes Up the Band" (Zevon) – 3:46 #"Roland the Headless Thompson Gunner" (Lindell, Zevon) – 4:29 #"Excitable Boy" (Marinell, Zevon) – 2:30 #"Werewolves of London" (Marinell, Wachtel, Zevon) – 3:54 #"Accidentally Like a Martyr" (Zevon) – 4:04 #"Lawyers, Guns and Money" (Zevon) – 2:53 #"Frozen Notes" (Zevon) – 4:17 #"Bad Luck Streak in Dancing School" (Zevon) – 3:22 #"Gorilla, You're a Desperado" (Zevon) – 2:23 #"Play It All Night Long" (Zevon) – 4:21 #"Mohammed's Radio" live (Zevon) – 4:14 #"Jeannie Needs A Shooter" (Bruce Springsteen, Zevon) – 3:42 #"The Envoy" (Zevon) – 1:45 #"The Hula Hula Boys" (Zevon) – 3:11 #"Let Nothing Come Between You" (Zevon) – 3:55 #"Looking for the Next Best Thing" (Edwards, Marinell, Zevon) – 3:17 Disc Two #"Sentimental Hygiene" (Zevon) – 4:36 #"Boom Boom Mancini" (Zevon) – 3:00 #"Detox Mansion" (Calderón, Zevon) – 3:05 #"Bad Karma" (Zevon) – 2:58 #"Reconsider Me" version (Zevon) – 3:35 #"Run Straight Down" (Zevon) – 4:46 #"The Long Arm of the Law" (Zevon) – 2:48 #"Splendid Isolation" (Zevon) – 3:45 #"You Don't Know What Love Is" (DePaul, Raye) – 2:41 #"Raspberry Beret" (Prince) – 3:27 #"Suzie Lightning" (Zevon) – 3:38 #"Things to Do in Denver When You're Dead" (Marinell, Wachtel, Zevon) – 3:31 #"Searching for a Heart" (Zevon) – 2:00 #"Mr. Bad Example" (Calderón, Zevon) – 2:59 #"Roll With the Punches" (Zevon) – 2:47 #"The French Inhaler" live (Zevon) – 3:18 #"The Indifference of Heaven" live (Zevon) – 4:49 #"If You Won't Leave Me I'll Find Somebody Who Will" (Zevon) – 4:06 #"Real or Not" (Zevon) – 3:12 #"Seminole Bingo" (Hiaasen, Zevon) – 3:02 #"Monkey Wash Donkey Rinse" (Aldrich, Zevon) – 3:39 #"Mutineer" (Zevon) – 3:38 Note: Some song names are missing commas to provide links to other articles. Personnel *Warren Zevon - organ, synthesizer, guitar, harmonica, piano, keyboards, electric piano, singing, background vocal, 12 string guitar, harmony vocals *Bill Berry - drums *Roy Bittan - piano *Karla Bonoff - harmony vocals *Jackson Browne - guitar, background vocal, harmony vocals, slide guitar *Peter Buck - guitar *Lindsey Buckingham - background vocal *Rosemary Butler - background vocal, harmony vocals *Jorge Calderón - bass, background vocal, harmony vocals *Mike Campbell - guitar *Chick Corea - piano *Darius - sitar *Kenny Edwards - bass, guitar, background vocal *Phil Everly - background vocal, harmony vocals *Mick Fleetwood - drums *Glenn Frey - guitar, rhythm guitar, background vocal *Gentlemen Boys - background vocal *David Gilmour - guitar *Bob Glaub - bass, keyboards *Bob Harris - keyboards, background vocal *Richard Hayward - drums *Don Henley - background vocal, harmony vocals *Hindu Love Gods - performer *Billy Hinsche - background vocal, harmony vocals *Jim Horn - saxophone *Bruce Hornsby - accordion *Mark Isham - trumpet, electronic sounds *Dennis Karmazyn - cello *Jim Keltner - drums *Bobby Keyes - saxophone *Larry Klein - bass *Danny "Kootch" Kortchmar - percussion *Craig Krampf - drums *Russ Kunkel - drums *David Landau - guitar *Kipp Lennon - background vocal, harmony vocals *Mark Lennon - background vocal, harmony vocals *Michael Lennon - harmony vocals *Tony Levin - bass *David Lindley - banjo, fiddle, guitar, slide guitar, lap steel guitar *Steve Lukather - guitar *Stan Lynch - harmony vocals *Gary Mallaber - drums *Rick Marotta - drums *Peter Maunu - guitar *John McVie - bass *Mike Mills - bass *Carole Mukogawa - viola *Graham Nash - background vocal, harmony vocals *Roberto Pinon - bass, background vocal, harmony vocals *Jeff Porcaro - drums, log drums, pule sticks *Fritz Richmond - jug *Linda Ronstadt - background vocal, harmony vocals *Leland Sklar - bass *J.D. Souther - background vocal, harmony vocals *Marty Stinger - drums *Michael Stipe - harmony vocals *Benmont Tench - organ *Charles Veal - violin *Waddy Wachtel - acoustic guitar, guitar, background vocal, harmony vocals *Jennifer Warnes - harmony vocals *Jai Winding - piano, keyboards *Kurt Wortman - drums *Ken Yerke - violin *Neil Young - guitar, background vocal *Larry Zack - drums *Jordan Zevon - background vocal, harmony vocals *Zeke Zirngiebel - guitar, background vocal Production *Compilation producers: Gary Peterson, Mark Pinkus *Producers: Warren Zevon, Duncan Aldrich, Niko Bolas, Jackson Browne, Bill Inglot, Mark Isham, Greg Ladanyi, Andrew Slater, Waddy Wachtel *Engineers: Duncan Aldrich, Niko Bolas, Richard Bosworth, Marc DeSisto, Dennis Kirk, Steve Krause, Nathaniel Kunkel, Greg Ladanyi, Richard Landers, Peggy McAfee, Kent Nebergall, Jim Nipar, Fritz Richmond, Rail Jon Rogut, Bob Vogt, Billy Youdelman *Mixing: Duncan Aldrich, Niko Bolas, John Haeny, Rob Jacobs, Rob Jaczko, John Beverly Jones, Dennis Kirk, Greg Ladanyi, Shelly Yakus *Remastering: Bill Inglot, Geoff Sykes *Arranger: Carl Wilson *Design: Monster X *Art direction: Monster X, Coco Shinomiya *Photography: Duncan Aldrich, Roger Bell, Gloria Boyce, Henry Diltz, Jonathan Exley, George Gruel, Michael Ochs, Aaron Rapoport, Randee Saint Nicholas, Jon Sievert, Lorrie Sullivan, Scott Weiner, Serenus Zeitblom, Crystal Zevon *Tape Research: Joey Helguera ---- << Mutineer | Life'll Kill Ya >> << A Quiet Normal Life: The Best of Warren Zevon | Genius: The Best of Warren Zevon >> Category:Warren Zevon Compilation Albums